


New ltinerary

by Pigeon_stewpot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: CP无差, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeon_stewpot/pseuds/Pigeon_stewpot
Summary: * AC/CA无差向* OOC* 自编剧情，含原创角色（次要地位）





	1. 重启

今天是风和日丽的。  
几乎每天的天气都是如此，至少在天堂是这样的。即使他们才经历了难以置信的事不久，他们仍是维持着他们以往的高贵优雅，只要坚持对过往闭口不提，就能装作根本没有发生过任何事。  
加百列并不在意人类。  
也许人类真的如各路预言所说的那样拥有了超凡的智慧，可那又如何？世上还没有什么人能够让他动摇的，哪怕是已经被除名的亚茨拉斐尔也不行！  
尽管加百列和天堂的几位智者绞尽脑汁都没有想明白，为什么以圣洁著称的天使能安然无事地站在地狱烈火之中？但是，无论亚茨拉斐尔的身份产生了什么样的改变，他变节的事实就在那里，被驱逐是理所当然的。至于亚茨拉斐尔的命，就当是上帝为他千年的劳苦给予的恩赐吧。  
那位大人本就是如此柔善性子的存在。善的一方终将会胜利，这是天使们一直信奉的准则，是绝对不容质疑的。  
“先生？是您要邮寄东西吗？”  
“哦，是。是的。”脸上堆上礼貌性的笑容，加百列从怀里掏出了那本被丝绸织布精心包裹的书。那是米达伦给他的，说是关乎下界的非常重要的事，让他尽快的处理。若非是遇到了什么困难，加百列是绝对不会愿意将如此重要的东西交到人类的手里的，更不用提他要邮寄的对象——光是想起就让他太阳穴突突地跳。“就是这个东西，不是什么很大的东西。我想你们应该不会因为物件的大小而臆断其重要性吧？”  
“不会，当然不会。每一件快件都是非常重要的。”  
“哦，是吗。听到这话我放心多了。”加百列继续维持着他脸上的微笑，说实话他心里一点儿也不放心。天堂为了监视他们那位变节的天使（亚茨拉斐尔）以及继续实行不可言说的计划陆陆续续地派了许多天使下界，可他们显然没有办法胜任，或者说他们的敌人实在太过狡猾了。  
回报上来的，不是见效颇低的滥用奇迹，就是对下界没完没了的抱怨和诉苦。而关于亚茨拉斐尔的事，倒是干干净净的一无所获。  
加百列甚至不太明白为什么会如此。以往亚茨拉斐尔的汇报虽然也掺杂了一些没有道理的奇迹，但他思想还是很积极的，至少在加百列看来，亚茨拉斐尔充其量只是下界太久了，脑子变得有些木讷了，加百列也完全没有料到他竟然会真的变节！当然，这是他的失职。  
“秘密邮件请在这里签字。祝您有愉快的一天。”  
在指定的地方签下了自己的名字，加百列目送着快递员从他的视野里渐行渐远。确认对方绝对不可能回头瞧他，加百列才收起了脸上的笑容，他重重的叹了口气，颇为嫌弃的掸了掸衣服，随后他微微颔首，像是接受洗礼的圣徒一般被一道白光笼罩，然后，他消失了。

亚茨拉斐尔几乎不太睡觉。  
天使是不需要睡眠这件事的，至少不是必须的。有许多对于人来说必不可缺的东西，对天使来说却是可有可无的，诸如食物啊，酒精什么的，吃了甚至还有可能会沾污天使的圣体，显得非常得不偿失。当然亚茨拉斐尔并不那么想，世间一切的存在都有他的意义，既然是有意义的东西，又何必去在意那些细枝末节呢？  
他是那么劝说自己的，至少这六千年的生活里，他也没少为了满足自己的口腹铤而走险。值得的事亚茨拉斐尔就会去做，哪怕在某些说法上，他已经有点离经叛道了。  
“您好，您的快递。”  
“快，快递？”亚茨拉斐尔眨了眨眼：“你可能是送错了，我并没有……”  
“开古董书店的亚茨拉斐尔先生对吗？”  
“呃，是的。”  
“那就没错了。您的名字可不常见。而且还恰好是开书店的，我想应该不会有第二位开书店的亚茨拉斐尔先生在这条街上生活了。”  
“哦，是的。我想也是。”亚茨拉斐尔吞吞吐吐地答着。他不太明白到底是谁会寄快递给他，他身边应该没有那么关心他的……哦，好像是有一个，但如果是他，肯定又是什么了不起的恶作剧。“是在这里签字对吧？哦，现在快递没有寄件人的姓名了吗？”  
“是客户要求要保密的，可能是想给您一个惊喜什么的吧。好，谢谢，祝您有愉快的一天。”  
惊喜。  
亚茨拉斐尔苦笑地摇了摇头，他虽然不觉得克鲁利是那种会暗地里给人送惊喜的类型，但恶魔的想法谁又说的准呢？做善事可不符合他的风格，尽管他已经做了很多了。  
“好了，就让我们看看会是什么东西吧。”深吸了一口气，亚茨拉斐尔搓了搓手掌，从一旁的抽屉里拿出了一把剪刀。他谨慎的沿着边剪开了包装，专注的神情像是在处理一个巨大的爆炸物，似乎只要剪坏一点点，这个薄薄的包装袋里的东西就会产生奇妙的化学反应，然后，崩！  
很多事实会告诉亚茨拉斐尔他总是想太多了。  
比如他一直牵挂上帝的不可言说的大计划，担忧着灵魂的平衡会成为影响大战的关键。所以他一直注意着世界的动向，任何新闻和大规模的变动都会让他神经紧张。但事实是那些大事不是恶魔做的，当然也不会是天使做的。也许从结果而言是会导致灵魂归属上的变动，但小小变动不会影响任何大局，至少对大计划是无关痛痒的。  
亚茨拉斐尔不明白这些，在有些时候他会变得很固执。  
当然，亚茨拉斐尔也有想太少的时候，通常那样的时候他的身旁都会有一个无论白天黑夜都戴着墨镜的男人，他的嘴里偶尔还会忍不住发出嘶嘶的声响，说的话也总是令人琢磨不透，是十足的怪人。  
“哦，不……”  
这是一声饱含喜悦和激动的叹息。  
我们姑且可以认为是高兴的意思。  
在亚茨拉斐尔面前的，是一本绝无仅有的书。书的材质很普通，粗看上去并没有什么特别的，封皮很干净，甚至可以说是干净的一无所有。但这也证明了这是一本新书，崭新的、可能还没被人摸过……  
“不，这应该不是。不是。”  
亚茨拉斐尔嘀嘀咕咕的，他一边嘀咕一边摇头，随后从抽屉里拿出了他的手套。他戴上手套，十分庄重地将书从那堆被解剖干净的包装里拿了出来，然后放在了桌面上，他手掌轻抚了几下书面，深深的吸了一口气，翻开了第一页……  
「爱书者往往更明白它的价值」  
扉页写着一句短促的话。  
没有任何标注，也没有对此的解释。  
“好的，好的……嗯？这，这是……”亚茨拉斐尔眉头紧蹙，他不明白，“哦不！”  
书的内容完全地将亚茨拉斐尔击倒了。他可以接受枯燥乏味的故事，也能读下毫无道理仅仅只是为了排版和押韵而堆砌的文字，但他却不知道该怎么面对眼前的这个——空无一物。  
这不仅仅只是谦虚的修饰，而是明明白白的……  
这本书上一个字都没有！  
无论是出版应该存在的页码，还是任何别的东西……整本书上只有扉页那句孤零零的话！  
“这是怎么回事？”亚茨拉斐尔脸上爬满了疑惑，他合上书，摘下他的眼镜，伸手捏了捏眉心。“没有署名，也没有内容，连页码都消失了，出版社……”  
亚茨拉斐尔嘀咕着将书翻了过来，他的手指划过书脊，摸到了一丝凹凸不平。他翻过来仔细瞧了瞧。  
那是一列小字，落在书脊偏下的位置，根据拼写和大概是个他熟悉的名字……  
“AGN……艾格妮丝·纳特！？”亚茨拉斐尔不可置信地反复摸了好几下，直到他意识到再继续下去他很可能把这痕迹磨平，或者是他的手套先破了，总之是其中之一，而两者他都不希望会发生。  
“这太不可思议了，我应该赶紧……”  
亚茨拉斐尔转过身，戴着手套的手已经搭上了电话机，但他却突然停了下来。  
他脑海里第一个闪过的名字是克鲁利。这是当然的，他们相处了六千年，前一段时间还一起经历了一场奇妙的末日之旅，就算他们是敌人……  
“他不会想听这事的。”亚茨拉斐尔喃喃地说着。“他讨厌书。”  
然后亚茨拉斐尔想到的便是汇报，这些年他都在做诸如此类的事——和克鲁利保持联络，和上边的打太极。  
但他现在不必做了，或者说是不能，更为贴切一点。因为他们害得第一次世界末日计划以失败告终，天堂和地狱已经不再是他们容身的地方了。尽管他现在仍是一名优秀的天使，兢兢业业的为人们降下奇迹、传达福音，但是他也的的确确地被天堂除名了！  
自由职业者。  
亚茨拉斐尔并没有觉得自己做错了什么，不可言说的计划本来就是说不破的，他不明白为什么非要有大战和毁灭才能配得上大计划三个字。或许上帝只是想玩模拟人生了，只是他创建的不是简单的一个城市，而且他也不需要遵守任何规则。  
当然，这样的猜测是无理的，亚茨拉斐尔打算停止了。他在房间里兜兜转转的走了好几圈，拿起了纸笔那样无足轻重的东西在手里攥了一会儿，然后他又放下了他们，再次踱步了起来，过了好几分钟，他才觉得有些累了，脚步停在了电话机旁。  
亚茨拉斐尔舔了舔自己干涩的唇，提起听筒，拨下了那个他牢记在心的号码。


	2. 星期天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * CA/AC无差向  
* OOC  
* 自编剧情，含原创角色（次要地位）

邪恶的念头。  
克鲁利一直坚信自己是个半合格的恶魔。他喜欢捣乱，喜欢刺激，喜欢毛骨悚然，而且享受其中。但他不得不承认最近有些无趣了。  
无聊到他又开始听答录机了。  
克鲁利的房间有两个答录机，一个是常用来敷衍那些莫名其妙的保险推销或者诈骗电话的——他真不明白人怎么能在这种地方那么蠢，难道反复打电话就能让对方对你的欺骗和诡计放松警惕了吗？——而另一个则是专门留个某个人的，私人用品。  
自他购买了这个产品之后，他就没有删过任何一条消息，一条也没有。他甚至还设置了分类、进行排序，只为了某时能重新听一回。  
“我开了一家书店，进了很多有趣的书……”  
“是是是，有趣的书。”克鲁利有模有样的学着答录机那头的声音，他实在太熟悉那个人了。明明是善良的代表、圣洁的化身，偶尔说出的话竟然还能让他这个恶魔觉得心颤。幸好他们碰上了该死的世界末日，生命中的大事总能改变一个人的。至少克鲁利就为他的疑惑买了上千年的单，而且他应该是永远还不清了。  
“新开的法式餐厅很不错，他们的甜点做的很有味道，你要是有兴趣的话……”  
“哦，甜点……”克鲁利瘪了瘪嘴，像是听见了什么笑话一样露出了他洁白的牙，“你就喜欢这些不是吗？可丽饼，寿司，小点心……”  
克鲁利自顾自地在答录机这头报菜名，他非常投入且专注，只要是关于天使的事他都能记在脑子里，不由自主的，就像那些待在他车里的光盘一样，无论它们是否自愿，只要超过两周，它们一定会变成《皇后乐队精选辑》。  
“……约定地点是在……嘿！克鲁利，你在吗？我收到了一本……哦，留言，我在留言了……”  
听到不同以往的内容，克鲁利瘫软的身体立马从椅子上立了起来。他拿起了答录机旁的听筒，声音听上去与以往一样平静无奇：“你说什么？”  
“是，是一本书，一本很奇怪的、署名是艾格妮丝·纳特……”  
“谁？”  
“艾格妮丝·纳特。那本预言书！”  
预言书，克鲁利好像回忆起是有那么本被火焰啃噬过的书，他那时候还在上面做了纪念的标记，他以为天使死了，被烈火吞噬了——幸好亚茨拉斐尔完全没有注意到。  
“哦，书。”  
“是本新书，很古怪。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“我想，我想我们还是见面聊聊吧。电话里说不清楚。”  
见面。  
他们的确很久没见了。据克鲁利的大脑回馈的信息，他们应该已经有三个月没见了，主要原因是克鲁利在亚茨拉斐尔的店附近发现了一些有趣的事情，而克鲁利对有趣的事总是忍不住插手，更不用说这事还与亚茨拉斐尔有些关系。  
于是克鲁利就去处理了一下。他甚至为了防止亚茨拉斐尔有所察觉还特地行事低调了一些，光光是低调这两个字就为难了他很久。  
“哦，行啊。”  
为了一本书见面，真是个良好的开端。克鲁利挑了挑眉毛，将刚才的电话录好了备份便出门了。

克鲁利的本特利候在它该在的地方。  
没人知道为什么那么一辆古董车竟然能一直保持崭新，没有任何刮痕，轮胎也没有磨损，甚至从未需求过汽油……  
总之它被保护的很好，尽管它的主人并不是那种老老实实遵守交通准则的人，但它一切如故，并且非常定时的接受该有的所有保养工作。  
“预言书。不新鲜了。”克鲁利咂了咂嘴，“好像有个库房还是什么的，一架子的书……”克鲁利说着脸上露出了嫌弃的表情。  
但克鲁利没有继续说了，挖苦的话当然要当面说才有用，单纯地在背地里说坏话可不是恶魔的作风。他喜欢光明正大的，不是正面意义上的光明正大，不过，管他呢！  
做坏事就是为了风风光光地承认的。

伦敦圣詹姆斯公园。  
他们养的还是鸭子。  
克鲁利时常觉得他们可以养点别的东西，就像电视里放的不知道那儿的公园就有饲养天鹅。虽然他们外表看上去差不了多少，但克鲁利就是觉得这群鸭子被喂太饱了，不论是秘密还是面包屑……  
而就在克鲁利思考动物的生态圈的问题时，亚茨拉斐尔则在一旁滔滔不绝地讲着他那本不知是哪位神秘来客送来的、没有字的书。  
亚茨拉斐尔在书的问题上总是很神经质。  
克鲁利没问过为什么，毕竟这问题太蠢，就像是你问为什么人们要对国籍、肤色、受谁统治那么在意？也许每个人都会在脑海里整理一套自己觉得有道理的答案，然后去试图说服他人这件事的重要性。但在克鲁利看来，答案很简单——他想。或者说，他乐意。  
“它没有出版社，没有正式的署名，甚至没有页码！这简直太奇怪了，我从没见过这样的书……”  
克鲁利挑了挑眉，他觉得他见过，就在那些看上去像书店又不那么像的店里。空白的本子，没有出版社，没有署名，页码有没有他倒是不知道，毕竟买走的人要么是揣在怀里，要么就是塞进了可以装它的东西里，他可没法去注意更多了。  
他不感兴趣。  
“哦，是很奇怪。”克鲁利敷衍地回答道。  
亚茨拉斐尔并没有注意到克鲁利的走神，仍是神采飞扬地说：“知道吗？我差点也以为它就是那么简单，要不是我摸到了她的名字，我可能已经将它扔了。”  
“不，你不会的。”克鲁利否决了亚茨拉斐尔越来越荒唐的论调。他可清楚的知道亚茨拉斐尔为了不让自己书店的书被买走而下了多大的功夫，扔掉一本书？这简直比上帝显灵还要好笑。“你爱书，你舍不得的。你可是天使。”  
“哦，谢谢。”  
他们的对话很快便陷入了僵局。  
正如同亚茨拉斐尔说的，这本书来历不明，即使它的侧面刻着那位写下精准预言的女巫的名字，也不能说明什么问题。  
而克鲁利则是非常直白的表达了他对书的一窍不通，并且还补上了致命的一句：“不如想想午饭吃什么吧。”  
亚茨拉斐尔的思路便由着这句话，很快从一位收藏颇丰的书商变化为了尝遍天下美味的美食家。他有些阴霾的脸上也迅速地亮起了光。  
“我知道有家店……”

观赏亚茨拉斐尔吃东西也算克鲁利少数的兴趣之一。天使总是很精致。克鲁利忘记是不是所有天使都这样，但至少他面前的这位就是如此，哪怕是吃一个还没手掌大的……嗯，这叫什么来着？可丽饼？不，好像是别的东西……总之亚茨拉斐尔非常精细，不论是他的动作，还是他的舌头。这种风景在地狱可是完全看不到的。  
克鲁利对食物最高评价就是：好吃。而亚茨拉斐尔却能对此津津乐道，要是时间充足，克鲁利相信亚茨拉斐尔绝对能说出一份类似人类总统的演讲稿长度的赞美，而且全程脱稿，眉飞色舞、感情真挚。  
“你应该想点别的方法，特别的方法。”克鲁利突然说。  
亚茨拉斐尔擦了擦嘴，望着克鲁利的眼里透着坚决：“不，这只是一本普通的书。”  
“普通的、没有字、没有排版……”  
亚茨拉斐尔干脆的打断了克鲁利的讥讽：“不！我才不会用魔法解决这件事。那可是会……”  
“不是魔法。”克鲁利说，“魔法没有用，相信我，一点儿用都没有。”他顿了顿，露出了邪魅的笑容，“我是说神圣的方法。你们常用的那套，奇迹。”  
克鲁利说奇迹的时候带上了奇怪的尾音，亚茨拉斐尔很确定他是在用另一种看上去进行了充分的思考的方式来讽刺他的神经质。

出乎克鲁利意料之外的是，亚茨拉斐尔接受了他的“建议”。他不但真的在书店里捣鼓起了那一套神秘的仪式，甚至还忘记将克鲁利赶走——神圣的东西总会让恶魔觉得不舒服的，圣地和圣水，它们的效果就非常显著，克鲁利亲身体会过。  
非常谨慎地将书店的门封起来，亚茨拉斐尔认真地复查了好几遍，还特地找了一些海报将门的每个缝隙都挡了起来，仔仔细细的，滴水不漏。  
他尝过教训了。  
在进行一些不能让人发现的事的时候，你若不完全的将门封起来，难保会有一双好奇的眼睛透过其间任何的一点点缝隙，窥探其中的奥秘——尽管那双眼睛可能并没有什么恶意，或许只是碰巧来找他借钱的邻居。  
另外，窥探的结果一般都不会很良好，对方很有可能自说自话地闯进来，完全不听任何劝阻和解释，还会扬言要将你这个恶魔从世间驱逐——要是他们真的能办到这点的话，亚茨拉斐尔可能会觉得轻松很多。  
“好，那么……”


	3. 好奇心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * CA/AC无差向  
* OOC  
* 自编剧情，含原创角色（次要地位）

天使的做法大同小异。  
克鲁利很难理解他们为什么非要做那么多拐弯抹角的事。用圣洁的歌声传递他们对上帝的心忠贞不渝，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕、自言自语来将自己真诚的心声说给上帝听，还有那神圣的、双手合十的无声祈求……  
想知道或者想做一件事直接去做不就行了吗？至于结果……那是上帝该操心的事，他可管不着。  
克鲁利庆幸他早早地在一旁的书桌上找到了可以充当耳塞的棉花，不然要裸耳聆听着对上帝忠心不二的亚茨拉斐尔的吟唱和祷告，他可能当场就灰飞烟灭了吧？  
权天使的奇迹。克鲁利在心里暗暗的念叨。他强忍着笑意，拉着脸，默默注视着亚茨拉斐尔的举动。  
那些荒诞的行为维持了有足足52分钟。  
克鲁利极为认真的掐了时间，用心到他的视线都能将那块精致的手表看出一个洞来，新的洞。  
当然，事实是，他实在没什么别的事可干了。亚茨拉斐尔开的是书店，他的店里除了书就是一些勉强能被称之为工艺品的装饰物。克鲁利拒绝看书，他抗拒那些弯弯扭扭的老生常谈——除非万不得已，他是绝对不会翻开任何一本书的——所以他抱着臂，臀靠在不知道哪儿的书架的一侧，歪着脑袋欣赏着亚茨拉斐尔验收成果的时刻。  
而很明显的是，亚茨拉斐尔失败了。  
奇迹没有降临。  
至少没有第一时间到。  
亚茨拉斐尔的做法与加百列可以说是如出一辙。若要说他们之间有什么不同的话，加百列是在天堂完成那些的，他离所谓的神圣更近一些，接收信号相对容易一些，而他能做的也比亚茨拉斐尔多了很多……  
比如将书寄放在神圣的圣殿里，并派专人看管祈福，或是给书设下严密的被水浸泡也不会受损的奇迹，然后放在圣水里浸泡七日……  
天使通常不太能接受失败。  
他们多数时候都认为失败只是走向成功的一次考验，或许他们路上遇到的考验不计其数，但世间没有永夜，太阳的光辉终有一天会落在他们的身上的。  
他们总是如此坚信，坚定到了一种执拗，甚至可以称之为顽固的程度。  
正如亚茨拉斐尔现在脸上的表情一样，而颇为神奇的是，这样的表情也在大天使加百列脸上出现过，就在前不久。  
“我很遗憾。”克鲁利没有感情地说道。  
“我早该想到的。”亚茨拉斐尔抱起书，拍了拍书上不存在的灰尘，重重的叹了口气。“我拿到它的时候就该想到的。它的上面依附着爱，很多很多的……爱。”  
克鲁利挑了挑眉：“真的吗？那么快？”  
“我没有疯，克鲁利。”  
“哦。”  
“寄件人是匿名的，或许我应该从寄件人着手……”

恶魔没有扳着手指头数日子的习惯。  
自从他们坠落到滚烫的岩浆——实际有没有如此也不得而知，每个恶魔对堕落的感受都是不一样的，而最重要的是——恶魔不说实话，至少不完全说，他们喜欢畅所欲言，但他们也绝对懂得筛选和修饰……总之自从他们堕落成了堕天使之后，他们就不去记着那些该死的数字了。  
这是好事，绝对算是……  
克鲁利也不知道这次具体的时间是多久。他只是知道，亚茨拉斐尔很久没有联系他了，按照以往的频率，亚茨拉斐尔总会有事没事的给他留言。他会按时听，但从来不按时回，除了一些他们都觉得很重要的事。  
“喂？”  
“哦，克鲁利？”  
“……”  
“克鲁利？怎么了吗？”  
克鲁利犹豫了。他很清楚自己没必要和亚茨拉斐尔保持什么良好关系，就算他们都是无处可归的超自然生物，他也完全可以和天使撇清关系，各过各的。  
那样或许还自由一点。  
不会有人在你做了坏事之后向你抱怨你到底有多逾矩；也不会有人在你气急败坏想要扔东西的时候提醒你不可以在任何地方乱扔东西，造成他人的困扰；更加不会有人在你做了一点点从结果而言不算坏事的时刻，赞美你内心并没有真正堕落成你以为的那样——恶魔怎么能做好事？！  
可克鲁利不想断，准确的来说，他想永远保持这样。  
“书……”克鲁利的声音非常小。  
“什么？”  
该死！  
“没什么！祝你有愉快的一天，拜拜。”克鲁利愤愤地挂断了电话，恶狠狠地咒骂了一声：“该死！该死！！愚蠢的书！！”

亚茨拉斐尔可能永远没法跟上克鲁利的思路。  
他不明白克鲁利为什么要特地打电话给他问好，虽然现在是清晨，窗外阳光正好，但，他不明白……恶魔什么时候会做这种多余的事了？还祝他有愉快的一天。  
这未免太不克鲁利了！  
但若是克鲁利真心愿意帮他施奇迹的话，亚茨拉斐尔很希望他能解开这本书的秘密。这样他就能够有好好的一天去休息，而不是每时每刻的都惦记着它，茶不思饭不想——他需要美食了。  
揉了揉自己的小肚子，亚茨拉斐尔露出了几分困扰的神情。他无法决定是书籍对他而言比较重要，还是美食更甚。  
那么多年来，他的两种爱好都严谨的保持着互不干扰的原则，亚茨拉斐尔也很乐于为它们冒险，而今，平衡终于是要被打破了！  
“我真舍不得你……”  
亚茨拉斐尔说着用带手套的手轻抚着那本甚至没有名字的书，在薄薄的镜片之后，他的双眼里透着泪光。  
亚茨拉斐尔很难解释他对书籍的热爱。  
他是一名高洁而神圣的天使，他熟读所有天堂里的书籍圣典。在创世后，他因失职而自愿接受了上头的指派在下界赐福，他的心中是有迷茫的，而那些由人撰写的古书籍、日渐精致的食物、还有疲惫时的秘密合作……都是支撑他在迷茫之中前进的灯塔——尽管其中有的灯塔可能并不会发光。  
亚茨拉斐尔喜欢这个世界。  
不是那么十全十美，却能包容万物、应有尽有……  
“我也许是该放弃……”  
叮铃——  
“亚茨拉斐尔先生吗？”  
拉开那扇挂着歇业的门，亚茨拉斐尔调整了视线，他面带微笑，甚至极为贴心的蹲下了身子：“哦，可爱的小公主，有什么需要我帮助的吗？”  
没有科学的研究表明过天使是否更喜欢小孩子。从神秘学说以及传统的理论上看，天使是充满爱的。他们对爱这种情感有特别的感应，无论这种爱是否真正被表达，他们都能确实的感受到它的存在。爱就像是黑夜中的星星，闪烁于世、美丽而富有活力……  
“有位先生让我把这个给您。”  
白嫩的小手将一张干净而崭新的券递到了亚茨拉斐尔的面前，带着几分颤抖。  
那是一张用餐券，标注了打折优惠的条件必须是在工作日，位置是在转角过去的第三家店。亚茨拉斐尔去过很多次，是家非常符合他口味的优质店。  
另外那家店通常去的客人都是成双成对的，或者是家庭用餐。为了不让别人用好奇的眼光打量他，亚茨拉斐尔曾经拉着克鲁利去过几次——然而那些视线不但完全没有减少，反而变得更加变本加厉了起来，他们甚至还秘密的交头接耳、窃窃私语——要是克鲁利也肯点一些什么东西和他一起的话，亚茨拉斐尔相信那些人也不至于那么关心他们的一举一动。  
“要一起去吗？我的小公主。”

恶魔对天使是有绝对信任的。  
天使不会骗人，至少在他们打包票的时候不会。克鲁利百分百信任亚茨拉斐尔，他是天使，他是不可能扔下一个可怜巴巴的孩子自己去享受美味的。  
所以……  
黑色的本特利安安静静地躲在街边的角落，他像是训练有素的潜伏者，不但完美的将身影隐藏了起来，还提供给了他的主人最佳的视角来确认目标人物是不是真的离开了。  
在亚茨拉斐尔牵着那个小女孩拐进转角，身影彻底从这条街消失之后……  
黑色的身影终于觉得可以行动了。他谨慎地从眼镜盒里拿出了一副与他平时那些都不一样的眼镜，然后他打量了一下自己的妆容，调整了衣领和他的头发——他必须保持神秘，还不能让人察觉到他有什么古怪，要让一切都显得自然而得体……  
叮铃一声之后，原本已经被亚茨拉斐尔锁上的店门自己收起了锁头，大开方便之门，一个高高瘦瘦的人影红唇微扬，踩着高跟鞋轻快地迈进了书店。  
随着“她”走进书店，店门又自顾自地关上了，如果你凑近了听，甚至还能听见那扇门自己卡上锁的声音……


	4. 坏主意，好运气

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * CA/AC无差向  
* OOC  
* 自编剧情，名字存在音译上的区别请见谅，尊重原著。

通常情况下克鲁利是不会去亚茨拉斐尔的书店的。亚茨拉斐尔的那群和蔼可亲的——总是带着一副笑咪咪表情——上司、还有同伴都非常清楚他的根据地，并时常会去光顾。  
克鲁利可不想被他们撞个正着。  
当然，克鲁利这边也一样，尽管地下的从来不会检查他说的内容有多少是真的，但他们也喜欢不分昼夜的打扰他——电视节目、收音机、随身听……恶魔无处不在……  
总之，为了不让亚茨拉斐尔为难，也是为了防止亚茨拉斐尔说出什么再也不见面、再也不和你说话、一点儿都不喜欢你、没有任何共同点、通敌关系——这家伙太会伤人了！到底谁才是恶魔啊？！——克鲁利一般不会没有预警地闯进亚茨拉斐尔的书店。  
而今天……是个特别的日子。  
将伪装用的墨镜摘下，克鲁利换上了他习惯的那副，那是他特别设计的，时尚而具有唯一性。他喜欢唯一性，那听起来很酷，绝无仅有，充满趣味性。  
而当克鲁利看到眼前的景象后，他颇为嫌弃的撇了撇嘴：“这可不好习惯。”  
摆在克鲁利面前的是一团乱糟的书窝。所有的书都横七竖八地躺在他们根本不应该在的地方，而克鲁利想要处理的那一本更是非常狡猾地藏在了“书尸堆”的最底层。  
寻找它，花了克鲁利宝贵的二十分钟，这将意味着他只有短暂的三分钟可以用来处理这本愚蠢的书，以及他来过这里的所有痕迹——克鲁利几乎不用特别计算都能猜准亚茨拉斐尔回来的时间，在这方面他有得天独厚的好运和天赋。  
“噢，嘘嘘——我可没时间能浪费……”克鲁利低声嘀咕着，随后他提着书的手微微一颤，嘴里发出了低低的嘶嘶声，书就那么自然地在他的手中烧了起来。  
不用火柴，也不用打火机，火焰就像是一个欢快的小人，映在他的墨镜上，翩翩起舞。它们吞噬着那本书，使用大自然赋予它们的力量将那些可怜的纸一点点地变成灰烬。  
克鲁利本来以为他能顺利的……  
但遗憾的是，亚茨拉斐尔明显是不在状态。他回来的比克鲁利预计的时间要早很多，步伐也显得比寻常来的匆忙，克鲁利甚至觉得他能听见亚茨拉斐尔急匆匆的喘息声。  
饭后运动吗？真是令人烦躁的好习惯！  
克鲁利突然无暇琢磨自己的邪恶计划了。他吹了口气将书上的火焰散去，接着又弹了个响指，将自己脸上的妆还有那套不算舒适的女装换了。迅速地调整了自己的状态，克鲁利摸着下巴凝视近在咫尺的“书尸堆”，挑了挑眉，像是刚看到它们不久一样。  
“克鲁利！你怎么在这？”

讶异这种情绪一般出现于看到事情的发展与自己预测截然相反或者意料之外的时候，通常情况下，人们称那些事为奇迹或者愚蠢。  
但不论是哪一种结果，这种情绪不会出现在天使的身上，最起码不会显露在脸上。所以这也可以很好的解释，为什么亚茨拉斐尔的口吻听上去那么惊讶，而他的表情却在表达另一种意思。  
“哦，顺路。”克鲁利的口吻一如既往的平静。  
“顺……？从什么地方顺路……？”亚茨拉斐尔正要问，旋即他注意到了克鲁利正注视着那片“糟糕”的战场，他脸色变了变：“哦！抱歉，我，我马上整理。”  
没等亚茨拉斐尔蹲下身，克鲁利伸手弹了一个响指，那些躺着的书安安静静地回到了它们原本在的地方……  
亚茨拉斐尔诧异地盯着克鲁利：“不用谢我，我只是恰好知道它们应该站在什么地方。就在刚才，灵感顿现。字母、年份排序巴拉巴拉……”  
克鲁利有一项非常了不起而他自己并不在意的能力——想象力。与其他恶魔不同的是，只要克鲁利想的足够用力，很多事情就会真的朝他想象的方向去使劲。当然，一旦这种力量脱离了克鲁利的大脑，或者他停止去想这件事了，事情就会变回去，变成它们应该有的样子……也不全然是不好的样子……  
而刚才，他只是想象了一下如何逼迫一群书老实地回到他们应该在的地方。当然，克鲁利也的确很清楚亚茨拉斐尔的书都是放在什么位置的。  
“我想了很多办法来处理这本书。结果很显然……我失败了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔说着又鬼使神差地翻开了那本书。多亏了克鲁利的“奇迹”，这本空无一物的书又老老实实地躺回了亚茨拉斐尔的桌上，干净、整洁，极少使用。  
“天哪！这……这怎么可能？”  
“什么？”  
克鲁利有些心虚。  
作为一名职业、并具有专业素养和道德操守的恶魔，克鲁利从来不会为他做的恶事感到心虚——他很自豪于那些，哪怕作茧自缚。  
但克鲁利也会害怕。  
恶魔都是吃人不吐骨头的，他们不会互相信任，成天只想着要如何搞事情，要不然就是思忖着怎么搞大事情。你可以尽情的在小事上骗他们，只要能圆起来，他们根本不会在意哪怕一毫米。而大事上？必要且不能有任何失误的大事？  
同类啃噬也是自然法则。  
综上所述：克鲁利大部分时间没有良心，并且不会产生任何疼痛。他的工作就是让别人不爽快，最好是堕落，更棒的是能一次性拉下水很多人，简直是神作！  
另外，地狱很烦人，恶魔很要命，天使很有趣——仅限亚茨拉斐尔。  
克鲁利不喜欢失去乐子，其中最难把握的就是名为“亚茨拉斐尔”的乐子，他策划了几千年，可不想随随便便毁于一旦。  
“有字了！看呐，克鲁利！满满当当的！！噢，这太不可思议了……”  
“哦，这可真是好消息。”克鲁利嘟囔道。  
“但，为什么突然出现字了呢？”  
“奇迹发力了吧。”  
“也许吧……”亚茨拉斐尔合上了书。  
“你不打算看看上面写了什么？”  
亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇头：“暂时不了，我有一种不好的预感。”他说着脸上露出了他以往那种想不通的神情，他显然是感觉到什么了，但张了张嘴却又没说出口。  
克鲁利已经习惯亚茨拉斐尔这样神经质外加犹豫不决了，只要他给亚茨拉斐尔一些时间，亚茨拉斐尔总会整理好思绪然后说一些克鲁利根本听不懂，也没耐心去听的话。  
于是在亚茨拉斐尔滔滔不绝之前，克鲁利做了一件他自己也没想到的事——他单手挑起了几页书，偷偷摸摸地朝里瞥了一眼：  
邪恶的瞳孔在漆黑之中亮起异样的光，冰冷的信号划进脑髓。旅行最好是去东方，金色的星星在赤红的旭日中闪烁。寻找吧，去寻找吧，一切的答案就在他们的手中。  
不明就里。  
这也许是所有预言书的特色。  
预言家的脑子通常都会被时代的过去、现在、未来搅成一团，他们思维穿梭千百年，贫瘠的词汇无法尽善地表达他们所预见的事物。  
于是他们将错就错，硬是将一切混作了一团，就像那些混合口味的蔬菜汁，你无法理解那样日常的东西是怎么混出那么怪异的口味的，但你不能否认的是……总有一款能够混杂出人人称赞的口味，而其他的……谁又会在乎呢？难以下咽也算是一种新奇的特色，说不定还伴有无副作用的减肥的效果，意外的收获。  
“别管这愚蠢的书了，天使。你不是说要查查是谁寄给你的吗？”  
“噢！对，我是打算去找那个快递员问问。”  
“顺风车？”克鲁利歪了歪脑袋。  
“那可太感谢了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔说着便将桌上的书带上了，他希望那个年轻的小伙子还记得他，那是一位非常敬业的快递员，不仅阳光帅气，还十分有品味和欣赏力。亚茨拉斐尔很乐意再见到他，只是亚茨拉斐尔同时也很担心对方的敬业或许会让他无功而返。

直到本特利飞驰在伦敦的大道上，亚茨拉斐尔才回忆起了他站在车门前犹豫的理由——克鲁利负责开车。  
“你不必开那么快的。”  
“没事。”  
“这很危险。”亚茨拉斐尔说着摇晃着他的身体，为了防止自己飞出去，他浑身力气都集中在了车顶两侧的把手上，精神的高度集中让他都无暇关心克鲁利有没有开错地方。  
“很多事就是要承担相应风险的。”克鲁利轻描淡写地回应。  
“不包括这件！”  
“为什么？”  
“就……请开慢一点，我觉得有些头晕。”  
“噢，好吧。我听你的。”  
多亏了克鲁利的努力，亚茨拉斐尔提前了至少有三十分钟便到达了那里。  
那是偏远城乡的某幢精修房，亚茨拉斐尔是第一次来这里。据他的线人告诉他，这个小镇上有女巫，村长非常正直且热心，以及他们这风和日丽极有浪漫气息。上述的评价里最少有两条是错的。首先这世上不存在什么女巫，至少不是人们所理解的那种女巫，她们或许与众不同，但还没到需要用火把烧的地步。其次，乡镇的天气非常糟糕，沙土吹得人睁不开眼，浪漫气息更是拿着显微镜都瞧不见。如果他们愿意多种一些绿植，亚茨拉斐尔有理由相信这里的风景能稍微增加一些浪漫。而村长，哦，应该说是镇长，他的确很热情，不但给他们指了路，还告诉了他们不少关于这里的事情——尽管他们并不想知道那些。  
站在快递员的家门前，亚茨拉斐尔又犹豫了起来……  
“或许我们不该那么做。”亚茨拉斐尔低吟道，“这事和他并没有直接关系，而且他有义务为客户保守个人信息……”  
“嗯，没错。”  
克鲁利应和地点了点头，可他的表现却像是完全没有听到亚茨拉斐尔说什么一样——他按下了门铃。


	5. 收音机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * CA/AC无差向  
* OOC  
* 自编剧情，纯属娱乐，如有雷同，不胜荣幸。

应门的正是亚茨拉斐尔记忆里的那位快递员，他脸上透着疑惑但还是对他们露出了笑容，穿着也是熟悉的味道，这让亚茨拉斐尔的表情比之前稍稍地松弛了几分。  
“噢，格子纹……”  
克鲁利发出了一声悲鸣。  
“呃……有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”  
“当然。”克鲁利打了一个响指将快递员的动作顿住了。  
“嘿！你完全不必那么做的。”亚茨拉斐尔低呼了一声。  
“哦，是……是吗？你不是才说过这位先生是非常敬业的快递员，尽职尽责的他可不会在你说‘您好先生，我想问一下之前那份匿名的快递是谁送的？我没有任何恶意，就是单纯的想要知道一下。’就老老实实地告诉你的。这是最快的方式。”  
“呃，可是……”  
亚茨拉斐尔同情地望着被定在原地的快递员，虽然克鲁利的方法可能粗暴了一点，但亚茨拉斐尔不得不承认的是，这样的确能省很多事。他还没有想好托词该怎么解释自己非要知道那个寄件人的理由，编故事、说谎话从来不是亚茨拉斐尔擅长的事。  
另外，天使也不会说谎。  
于是亚茨拉斐尔只能默认了克鲁利的举动，并在克鲁利身侧试图用眼神宽慰这位青年人，他们绝对没有任何的恶意。  
“那么，你还记得他吧？”克鲁利竖起大拇指指了指亚茨拉斐尔。  
快递员木讷地扫了一眼亚茨拉斐尔，微微点了点头：“记得，这位先生是开古董书店的亚茨拉斐尔先生。他的名字很特别，人很温和，我记得。”  
“噢——”亚茨拉斐尔低吟了一声，望着快递员的视线更加柔和了几分。  
“好的，好的。那你告诉我，寄书给他的是什么人？”  
“寄件人希望能保密……”  
“哦，但你会一不小心告诉我。”  
“我并没有确认他的姓名，但在签署那一栏他写的是加百列。”  
“加百……”克鲁利觉得有些恍惚了。  
“真的吗？你确定？”亚茨拉斐尔镇定的神色顿时消失殆尽，“他是不是穿的整整齐齐，脸上一直带着笑容，说话也非常客气有礼？”  
“哈？你说的一定不是我认识的那个人。”克鲁利插嘴道。  
“哦，闭嘴克鲁利。这是他们的习惯，他们不会在人类面前表现出任何……”  
“的确是那样的。”  
快递员木讷的回答打断了他们俩人的争吵。  
亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利面面相觑，他们好像突然地知道了一件不得了的事。随后，亚茨拉斐尔如他所说的那样为快递员赐福，好运将陪伴他长达一周的时间，至于一周之后，亚茨拉斐尔相信他会继续得到眷顾的。上帝不会遗弃那些善良且忠实的人。

重新从漫天黄沙中回到车里，他们静静地坐在本特利车内，无言的沉默在他们两人之间徘徊往复。直到秒针第三次与分针相遇后，亚茨拉斐尔才打破了那份宁静。  
“我本来以为是你。”  
“什么？”  
“那份快递。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“他是匿名的，又包装的那么精美，收件人还特地写明了古董书店……”  
“我会直接给你。”克鲁利说。  
“嗯？”  
“我是说，我要是想送东西给你。我会亲自给你，完整的、包的严严实实的，递在你手里。”  
“噢，你真贴心。”  
撞上亚茨拉斐尔脸上的笑容，克鲁利眨巴了几下眼睛，好一会儿之后他才从走神里回来：“那你打算怎么办？”  
“什么怎么办？”  
“你们那儿不会没有缘由的寄给你一本书的，说不定他们已经有了什么计划。伟大的计划。不是吗？”  
“唔……我也不知道。”亚茨拉斐尔困扰地皱起眉，他缩了缩身子，非常努力地去想这件事，但最终他还是没有从大脑里得出任何有用的结论。“或许他只是需要我解开这本书的秘密。”  
“然后呢？”  
“呃，然后我解开了？”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后他就会来找我……噢不……”  
“有什么想去的地方吗？”  
“什么想去？”  
“我是说逃跑……或者说旅行，对，旅行！你应该不想他们找上你吧？再玩一次火可就真没戏唱了。”  
“唔……”亚茨拉斐尔还是有些犹豫，他不好说是不是该离开。他对伦敦并没有那么深厚的感情，但他离不开他的古董书店——可要是上边的掌握到了他的消息……  
“对了！书！我可以看看书，书里或许能给我一些思路……”  
“我们。”  
“这应该也是一本预言书，说不定书里有提到这事。关于我是不是要离开……”  
“我们。”  
“呃……它可能会提到‘我们’现在该怎么做。”  
书被放在了本特利的后座，亚茨拉斐尔临出门的时候带上了它，说是为了以防万一，还有那些陪着它一起躺在后座的零食点心。  
亚茨拉斐尔本来以为路上会很久，所以为他们自己准备了一些小点心，克鲁利并不是讨厌吃零食，只是它们看起来就很难吃——格子纹的包装能装着什么好吃的？  
“若是旅行的话，就去东方吧。星星在赤红的旭日中闪烁，这将是一场最美妙的行程。东方？星星？旭日？这是指什么地方？”  
亚茨拉斐尔念得这段话与克鲁利看见的那句大同小异。只是不一样的是，句子的开头没有什么邪恶的存在了，结尾亚茨拉斐尔的仅仅只是旅行，而克鲁利却是为了找答案，克鲁利甚至不能确定那段话是不是在说他。  
当然，克鲁利是不会多嘴什么的，他还不至于那么信任一本书。

滋滋滋——  
车内自带的收音机突然地发出了声响。  
克鲁利连忙伸手去关，但他没想到的是，他的手还没碰上那该死的开关，他的大脑就感应到了一段冷冰冰的信号传递——非常熟悉的感觉，熟悉到了他开始怀念圣地里的圣水、还有那滚烫如光脚踩沙滩的教堂……  
“克鲁利？”  
叛徒，你最近过得还不错吧嗡？  
亚茨拉斐尔愣了一下，他好像听过这个声音。虽然他的声线夹杂着机器的嘈杂声，可这股油然而生的熟悉感，他们应该见过，而且是难忘的经历……  
嗡嗡，别以为我们那么简单就能放过你了嗡。  
等我们的人去中国搞清楚你和你那个男朋友的秘密之后，嗡嗡，这回儿就不会只是请你泡圣水那么简单了嗡！  
克鲁利，好好期待吧嗡！  
“哈啊——！”  
晕头转向地撞上面前的方向盘，克鲁利恶狠狠地关掉了收音机，他双手紧紧地握着方向盘，缓和了几下呼吸之后，他又死死咬着后牙槽，尽可能地让自己保持冷静……  
“妈的！”  
他还是没忍住。  
“你刚才怎么了？”  
“没什么，地狱传统聊天方式。开口说话不符合他们对绝对命令的保密性，”克鲁利说着指了指自己的太阳穴，“直接对这个说，让他们能体会到支配的乐趣……该死的兴趣！”  
克鲁利狠狠地砸了一下方向盘，随后他又冷静了起来，伸手轻轻抚摸着方向盘，像是在和它道歉。  
“呃，他们说要来杀你对吗？”  
“对。”克鲁利叹息了一声，随后又觉得不对劲，“你怎么知道的？”  
亚茨拉斐尔指了指被克鲁利关掉的收音机。  
“啧！多此一举。”  
他们瞬间又安静了下来。  
加百列很可能会找上亚茨拉斐尔并请他回天堂坐坐，而地狱这边也随时会找克鲁利聊天泡澡。他们又一次的陷入了困境，和之前的情况几乎一模一样！  
只是有些不同的是，他们手里的小纸片变厚了一些，他们的命运也不是单单一次的“交换肉体”就可以逃过的了……  
“天使。”  
“嗯？”  
“你愿意跟我一起走吗？”  
“什……去哪儿？”  
“逃跑。”克鲁利挥舞着手臂说，“天涯海角，世界的另一端，随便什么地方……呃，东方，东方怎么样？你那本该……嗯，那本预言书里不是提到了东方吗？”  
“可那是哪儿？东方很大。”亚茨拉斐尔嘟嘟囔囔地低语，他的话与其说是跟克鲁利说，倒不如说是在自言自语，“再说你也不能确定那句话就是用在现在的，万一那是之前，或者是很久以后……”  
“噢——”  
“逃跑是件愚蠢的事，克鲁利。我要是你的话，我不会考虑逃跑的事……”  
“中国。”克鲁利灵光一现地说道。  
“什么？”  
“中国就在东方。”  
“噢，克鲁利。我说了我们不能确定……”  
“他们会去中国。”  
“谁们？”  
“恶魔。”克鲁利挑了挑眉，露出了他一贯的狡黠笑容，“你是天使，你一定不会希望邪恶的计划将手伸到遥远的东方的，对吧？”  
“呃……可是……”  
亚茨拉斐尔有些犹豫，他很容易犹豫，尤其是在他左右为难的时候。天使的计划、恶魔的计划、人的计划、伟大的计划、不可言说的计划……  
“不在意吗？他们很可能还想毁灭世界哦。”  
“不……不！那可不行。”  
克鲁利巴巴地望着亚茨拉斐尔，他知道再过不久亚茨拉斐尔纠结犹豫的脸就会舒展，然后亚茨拉斐尔会说出那句他想听到的答案。尽管不是他计划了几千年想听的那句，但绝对能排上“克鲁利现在最想听的话”前三名。  
为此，克鲁利愿意忍住他现在想要大闹和嘶嘶吐舌的冲动。  
“好吧。”亚茨拉斐尔显然是下了什么决心，他的眼神坚定而闪耀，克鲁利敢肯定他这表情在看到配莳萝酱的盐渍鲑鱼片时也会露出来。接着亚茨拉斐尔继续说道：“我们去中国，但你必须站在我这边，至少你不能捣乱。要不然的话……”  
“我们是同一阵营的。”克鲁利干脆的打断了亚茨拉斐尔的要不然。他用头发都能猜出亚茨拉斐尔没蹦完的字眼——“要不然的话，我就不带你去了”——他讲的口干舌燥可不是为了帮亚茨拉斐尔做决定的。他当然要去，必须要去！


	6. 巨大的铁鸟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * CA/AC无差向  
* OOC  
* 自编剧情，人名存在音译差距请见谅。x

他们约在了三天后出发。  
旅行对见证了历史车轮的他们来说是司空见惯的事。六千年来，他们总是东奔西走的，一个去腐化人心，一个则是去感化，偶尔是一个人去同一个地方两件都做点。而这次终于有些不太一样了，这是他们第一次同行，不用想着要做什么，更加不用担心汇报。  
他们非常自由，就目前而言。  
于是他们在电话里简单的商量了出门的事宜，又在那三个固定碰面地点见了几次，最后将整件事都定了下来，约在了伦敦最繁华的机场——伦敦希斯罗机场碰面。

亚茨拉斐尔是打车过去的，他只带了一个小到不用托运的随身行李箱，箱子是格子纹的，拉锁的地方扣了一个精致的小锁头，旁边还挂着一串样式老旧却泛着金属光泽的钥匙——亚茨拉斐尔舍不得他的古董书店，但他也不敢把它托付给别人照料，所以他在箱子里设了一个小机关，或者说奇迹——真正可以从箱子里变出不可思议的东西的魔法——只是那些东西都是真实存在的，而且范围也仅限亚茨拉斐尔的小书库罢了。  
随后，亚茨拉斐尔便和克鲁利碰面了，颇为神奇的是，克鲁利也是坐车来的，他两袖清风，甚至连行李箱都没有带一个，比起出行克鲁利更像是来参观的……  
“你的车呢？”  
“我可不会把他留在这。”  
“嗯，也是。”  
“走吧，天使。”  
人类的流程出奇的单纯。  
出示身份证明，在一个厚厚的玻璃窗后像唠家常一样的问你要去做什么，再对你携带的行李和随身物品做一定的检查……  
然后他们便在闲逛之后登机了。  
亚茨拉斐尔神奇般的恰好坐在了靠窗的位置，而克鲁利也相应好运的坐在了亚茨拉斐尔的身旁。  
他们相视一笑。  
“我帮你。”克鲁利说着便提起了亚茨拉斐尔的行李箱，替他放在了行李箱应该在的位置。  
接着他坐在了位置上，颇为疑惑地开口道：“你带了什么？一点重量没有。”  
亚茨拉斐尔神色有些慌张。  
他并不知道该怎么解释他带的东西，他在箱子里施加的魔法是一种需要魔法阵做媒介的空间法术。严格来说，行李箱的确是“空的”，大概只有在它通过人类说的安检口才会有那么一瞬间，从媒介通道掉出几本书，然后在亚茨拉斐尔提起它的一瞬间又掉了回去。  
若非要用一个词来形容亚茨拉斐尔的箱子里装了什么的话，大概是——“薛定谔的书”。  
当然，书本不存在什么生或死的问题，它们仅仅只是存在成谜，而且这个谜团，哪怕是亚茨拉斐尔都没有办法准确的回答。  
“呃，机票上说我们要坐十一个小时左右的路程。嗯……这个经济舱是什么意思？”  
亚茨拉斐尔在转移话题上非常拙劣。  
就像他从来不知道谎言是怎么运行的，亚茨拉斐尔做不好违心的事。哪怕是他最喜爱的魔术表演，他也常常会因为知道机关要术，而忘记他那时候该说什么、做什么。  
而神奇是，无论亚茨拉斐尔选择的新话题有多么无趣和尴尬，克鲁利也总能接上几句，只是他接的话也总是令人摸不着头脑。  
“意思是我们需要坐十一个小时，不是躺着，也不是站着。”  
“什么？”  
女士们，先生们，欢迎您乘坐xx航空航班xxx，由英国伦敦前往中国北京，本次航班的飞行距离是8,109.64，预计空中飞行时间是11小时22分。飞行速度平均每小时800公里。  
为了保障飞机导航通讯系统的正常工作，在飞机起飞和下降过程中请不要使用手提式电脑，在整个航程中请不要使用手提电话，遥控玩具，电子游戏机，激光唱机和电音频接收机等电子设备。  
飞机很快就要起飞了，现在有客舱乘务员进行安全检查。请您坐好，系好安全带，收起座椅靠背和小桌板。请您确认您的手提物品是否妥善安放在头顶上方的行李架内或座椅下方。  
本次航班全程禁烟，在飞行途中请不要吸烟。  
如果您需要任何协助，请通知空服人员。我们将竭诚为为您提供及时周到的服务。谢谢！  
“克鲁利。”  
“嗯？”  
“你真的什么都没带吗？”  
“只有手机，飞行模式，如果你问的是这个的话。”  
克鲁利说着亮了亮他的新手机。  
他对很多现代科技都非常在行，无论是交通工具还是当下流行变化，克鲁利总有最先一步的体验，手机、电脑、平板，甚至VR——亚茨拉斐尔都不知道那是什么，但总之它们就是那么自然而然地出现在了克鲁利的家里，而且克鲁利也会非常及时的让亚茨拉斐尔看了个“新鲜”。

在飞行稳定之后，他们又听到一长段的安全提醒和问候感谢，随后亚茨拉斐尔打开了阅读灯，支起了靠背上的小桌板。  
“噢——你不会吧？”  
克鲁利发出了一声悲鸣。  
“怎么了？”  
“这是旅行。”  
“是啊……？”  
“读书？”  
“听着，克鲁利。我不需要睡眠，你也一样，我只是希望能够在我们到中国之前，尽可能的……嗯，有所了解。”  
斜眼扫了扫亚茨拉斐尔手边那些花花绿绿的旅游指南，克鲁利瘪了瘪嘴，脸上显而易见地露着嫌弃：“哦……我需要。”  
“抱歉你说什么？”  
“睡觉，我需要。”  
亚茨拉斐尔有些不明所以。  
“晚安，天使。”  
一声晚安之后，克鲁利竟真的睡了过去！  
亚茨拉斐尔从没有了解过克鲁利的生活习惯，毕竟他们这次是第一次同行，以往他们虽然也有不少的接触，但也从未长达一天以上。另外作为天使，亚茨拉斐尔本就对和克鲁利交好这件事心怀愧疚，自然每次都是能早分开就分开……  
亚茨拉斐尔静静地望着克鲁利，随后他又瞧了瞧自己手边的那些旅游指南，他轻轻叹息了一声，然后关掉了那盏有些温度的阅读灯。  
机内的乘务员似乎担心他们会因为空调太低而感到寒冷，而特地递给了他们两块毯子。  
亚茨拉斐尔小声向她道了谢，朝着她比了一个保持安静的手势，然后小心翼翼地起身，将克鲁利上方的冷气关掉，把毯子收在了一旁，借着椅背上的小电视的光线，他专心致志地看起了那些旅游指南，时不时地扫几眼克鲁利，以确定这条蛇并没有什么不适，他睡的很安稳。

克鲁利的安静，直到送餐时间才被打破。  
送餐的时间是起飞之后的五个小时，克鲁利订的是直达的航班，早上八点四十。也许通常不是这种时间，但他们这班就是。时间恰恰好可以泡杯热可可，准备好一份食量刚好，又不至于让小腹觉得太充盈，也不会让自己觉得不够吃的三明治，轻装上阵、悠闲上路……  
反正亚茨拉斐尔是那么做的。  
他还特地看了规定，航班明确表示不需要他们自己带食物，机内餐点一应俱全，服务周到，有什么需要随时都能与机内工作人员联系。所以他这次都没有带什么随身点心饮品什么的，不然他可能还要行个奇迹才能通过安检了——那瓶酒是他珍藏的，他想至少在绝境到来之前和克鲁利好好喝一次——但他也考虑过，这事不急，他可以找时间跟克鲁利提，不一定非要是现在。  
他们俩喝多都不太能保持清醒。  
“盒饭……”  
“不需要。红酒有吗？”克鲁利歪了歪脑袋，他的动静很小，亚茨拉斐尔听见他突然说话还有些惊讶。  
“呃，有的。两位都是吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔刚想说他不是，克鲁利却插在了他的前面开口：“都是。两杯酒，谢谢。”  
“克鲁利！”亚茨拉斐尔瞪着眼低呼。  
“你的。”  
“噢，谢谢。”亚茨拉斐尔微笑地接过酒，随后他又很快地拉下了脸：“不对！你不打算吃东西了吗？”  
克鲁利大大方方地脱下了墨镜，他挑了挑眉，亮黄色的蛇瞳盯着亚茨拉斐尔：“不吃也没关系吧？我们不是靠那个活的吧？”  
“呃，可是……”亚茨拉斐尔有些委屈。  
“开玩笑的。”克鲁利阴险的笑了笑，从身侧凭空变出了一个袋子，“我准备了，我怕你吃不惯飞机上的。”  
“你准备了？你怎么……噢——”


	7. 7.降落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * CA/AC无差向  
* OOC  
* 基本上是全员出动了？

有时候克鲁利的细心会让亚茨拉斐尔忘记这个人是恶魔。虽然这些东西一眼就能看出来是机场买的，但他进行了筛选，非常、非常、非常用心的……  
“你怎么知道……？”  
“需要我算算和你共进了几次午餐、晚餐，嗯……夜宵？”  
“我知道数。大概是……”  
“不。”克鲁利动了动眉毛，他当然知道亚茨拉斐尔都记着数，就像创世纪以来到底实际过了多少天、多少分、多少秒一样，天使从来不会忘记计数，他们记得所有有意义的日子。如果要问什么样的日子是有意义的话，克鲁利相信他们会说——每一天。“那太无趣了。”  
“每件事都是有意义的，克鲁利。”亚茨拉斐尔反驳道。  
“不，日子一晃而过。”  
克鲁利说着举起酒瓶直接吹了起来，亚茨拉斐尔眼瞧着他完成了这个举动，竟然完全没有人注意到他的怪异。  
“旅游指南看的怎么样？”  
“噢，还不错。是个很有趣的国家。”亚茨拉斐尔边擦嘴边说，“人口很密集，地域也很广阔，非常有特色。食物、文化，各方面都与我了解过的国度不一样，历史的长度也很深厚。”他说着将其中几页展示给了克鲁利瞧，克鲁利看见天使还非常小心地将页角折了起来，甚至有的地方还做了一些特别的标注……  
“结论是？”克鲁利将旅游指南递还给天使。  
“没有。”  
“一点儿没有？”  
“没有。”  
“极小的可能性呢？小到看不见的。”  
亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇头，极为难得而坚定地说了第三遍：“没有。”  
“这算好消息。”  
“我只是说我们这边，你们那边……”亚茨拉斐尔嘟囔道。  
“人太多了。”  
“什么？”  
“老派的作风是一个个来，”克鲁利摇头晃脑地说，他虽然不止一次的向地狱提过他们应该改变策略了，现在世界上有那么多灵魂，一个一个来简直是压榨劳动力。但地狱向来不喜欢别人指手画脚，他们就是因为受不得解释不清的指手画脚才坠落的。“他们人太多了，太累人了。不可能的。”  
“那就是说——单纯的人类。”天使的眼里透出一些欣喜。  
“对，单纯的人类。”克鲁利重复了一遍。

圣战开始的时候，世界还未真正的被创造出来。  
无趣的世界里只有一群道貌岸然的天使，神说天使是善的，但显然他这话说的太过果断了。太果断的话容易被证明是假说，是仅仅存在于理想世界的——幻想。  
于是他们闹了起来。  
然后有背叛、有质疑、有动摇，也有坚信。接着就是战争。  
天使分成了两拨：  
白白净净的是天使。  
黑黑脏脏的是恶魔。  
而人类？  
大概是另外的乐子。  
他们一开始也很老实，应该说他们就没多不老实的迹象——毕竟那事是克鲁利作的，他提了一个“建议”，非常诱惑的“建议”。然后他们选择了试一试——没有人能抵挡“试一试”的诱惑。  
就这点而言，克鲁利还是挺欣赏人类的，至少他们敢作，哪怕上头提前吩咐过“不准作”……  
所以后来的事就显而易见了。  
人类被赶了出去，像是离开父母怀抱的幼雏，独自面对外面的美丽新世界。他们聪明、智慧，继承了“父亲”的优良血统，一步一步地将无趣的世界变成了现在这样复杂而多变——有趣。  
比起天堂的天使、地狱的恶魔，人类反而成为了真正琢磨不透的生物。他们可能坏到连恶魔都比不上，但他们也能突如其来的变好，像是从未做过任何恶事一样。  
亚茨拉斐尔称这是本性，他认为人与天使和恶魔截然不同的是，他们从不会固定。他们的想法不会仅仅局限于基本的好与坏……结果是否有利？感觉会如何？为自己还是为他人？等等等等……  
人决定一件事有很多很多的因素，而他们则不是。  
天使只做好事，恶魔只做坏事。  
他们坚定不移，绝不动摇。  
“14亿的普通人类。”  
“对，14亿。”  
庞大的人口数让天使和恶魔惊讶不已。  
他们甚至暗暗问自己，那么庞大数量的灵魂，为什么他们这些年都只是窝在原地没有动过呢？  
但很快的，天使就用他的古老智慧解决了这个疑问——天使是为了阻止恶魔并将好的事传扬而存在的善，而恶魔自然是截然相反。他们之间的战争，从一开始也没必要搬什么家，挨的越近才越能让战争变得更加激动人心。  
于是亚茨拉斐尔又开始考虑天使会不会有激动的情绪，至少在他的感官里，兴奋并不能完全代替激动。  
而天使最高境界的喜悦，应当就是兴奋了。  
至于恶魔……  
亚茨拉斐尔都是克鲁利留下的，就别问什么转移战场的蠢事了。  
他享受着呢。

天堂。  
千百年都如一日的好天气。  
加百列是第一时间察觉到书变化的人。  
比亚茨拉斐尔要早，还比他知道的多。  
这事并不奇怪，在他把书寄给亚茨拉斐尔的时候，他就已经在上面施下了相应的魔法，他能及时的知道任何关于这本书的任何内容。  
所以理所当然的，加百列知道有人烧了书。他不知道是谁做的这事，但就结果而言，他不得不说：干的漂亮！  
书不但显露了他原本的模样，还将亚茨拉斐尔接下来的行动，通过极为间接的方法传递给了他。  
“那么，就是这句预言了。它该是什么意思呢？”  
旅行，星星，旭日。  
这能是指什么呢？加百列能清楚的感觉到施加在书上的魔力逐渐变得疏远，亚茨拉斐尔已经行动了。一旦事情脱离他的掌控……不，不会的。他们终将获得最后的胜利，只要计划仍在，他们所念所想就定会实现、成功。也许，过程会很艰难，但……一切都会好起来的。  
“我们的敌人有什么动静吗？米迦勒。”  
“噢。”米迦勒将视线落在了加百列身上，然后她拿出了几张像是下界的地图和景色之类的照片，说道，“他们计划了一次旅行。东方之旅。目地的是这，至于原因现在还不得而知，我想我们也应该派人……”  
“这幅是什么？”  
加百列打断了米迦勒的汇报和提议。  
他通常不这样，但最近……他心情不好。  
然后加百列挑起了其中一张，皱着眉仔细端详。随着时代的改变，他们也在一点一点的接受信息传递方式的改变——开始是传话报告，然后是黑白图像，现在已经进步为彩色的了！若不是加百列还没搞明白那轻薄的、长方形的“厚卡片”的用法的话，天使甚至可以通过视频来将很多说不清的事一一传递。  
当然，地狱也面临了同样的问题。只是他们不会学着天使去谦卑的学，他们选择烧掉报告人，并换一个能好好说话的。  
“亮红的背景？金黄的星星？五个？”  
“这是中国国旗。”米迦勒回答道。  
“什么？”  
“中国。一个由非常庞大数量的人类聚集成的国家。拥有上千年悠久的历史，并且有明显记录表明，还未有任何天使踏入这个国境，恶魔也没有。这个图案是他们的国旗。”  
“没人去过？”  
“没人。”  
“派人去。”  
“好的。”  
“不，等等……”  
米迦勒停下脚步，回头瞧了一眼加百列。  
“我去，我亲自去。”

同一时刻，差那么几十分钟前，黑漆抹乌的地狱，还在渗水。  
“我们讨论过这个该死的问题了嗡！黑暗议会并不喜欢背叛，嗡嗡，他们更讨厌失败！真正意义上的失败！你知道我的意思嗡，哈斯塔。”  
“是的，可是……”  
“嗡嗡，你不愿意去？”  
“当然不是！能够惩戒那个叛徒，我非常乐意！我从未见过如此邪恶的存在，他早该被除名的！”  
除名。  
别西卜其实考虑过这个问题，但他不得不承认的是，克鲁利一直做的很好。在做坏事上，克鲁利有绝对的天赋！  
别西卜不知道克鲁利是怎么通过扰乱一些别的恶魔都不懂的人类科技，而导致上百上千的灵魂瞬间染上污点。并且还形成了一种奇妙的传染锁链，一个接一个的……  
没有恶魔能做到克鲁利这样。用穷凶极恶都无法形容克鲁利的伟业。  
当然，别西卜也相信克鲁利没少背着他们做一些恶魔不该做的事。  
但只要不违背原则，没有与大战背道而驰，别西卜乐于睁一只眼闭一只眼——他不觉得恶魔找乐子有什么错——哪怕乐子来源是位天使……  
可惜克鲁利还就违背了原则！  
他杀害了同胞。  
还破坏了天启。  
坏的令人咋舌！  
别西卜都懒得扒开克鲁利那不知道哪儿烫的秀发，去质问他，他到底知不知道他做了什么？——他显然是知道的。还是故意为之的。  
除名。的确是听上去有点道理——但还是太幼稚了。  
“那就没什么需要再讨论的，哈斯塔。”别西卜有些累了，克鲁利的离开对他们来说的确算是损失，他成就了很多伟业，也留了一些令人头疼的烂摊子。而偏偏那些，都要他来处理！光是和加百列的天使周旋已经足够让别西卜觉得很有事做了，他真的不需要额外的工作量。“需要我提醒你，你曾让克鲁利逃跑这件事吗？”  
“不、不用了。我明、我明白我该做什么。我明白。”


End file.
